


Fear

by steak_sandwich



Series: A Little Fear [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steak_sandwich/pseuds/steak_sandwich
Summary: It was a fact that Raihan had wanted to keep to himself, if anything because it was something that was so trivial that he never thought it'd need to be brought up in conversation.He had expected it to stay that way, too, except the moment that he had found out what Leon's biggest phobia was, through no fault of his own, really, he wouldn't let the subject drop, and when hethoughthe'd forgotten about it, he'd only bring it up again in the morning only to get another exasperated refusal."Is it really that bad? You know mine, now.""Why do youneedto know?""I like learning things about you.. You're my boyfriend."
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: A Little Fear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Phobia" because I wanted to write more of it lol, hope you like it!

It was a fact that Raihan had wanted to keep to himself, if anything because it was something that was so trivial that he never thought it'd need to be brought up in conversation.  
Yet if he was asked about it specifically, he would simply deviate from the topic of conversation or avoid answering it.  
It was something he found relatively easy, distracting people with his charms or bringing up another subject without any realisation that he hadn't answered their question.

He had expected it to stay that way, too, except the moment that he had found out what Leon's biggest phobia was, through no fault of his own, really, he wouldn't let the subject drop, and when he _thought_ he'd forgotten about it, he'd only bring it up again in the morning only to get another exasperated refusal.

"Is it really that bad? You know mine, now."  
"Why do you _need_ to know?"  
Leon regarded him for a while, and Raihan knew he had no viable answer to give him, and it was evident when he simply shrugged in response finally.  
"I like learning things about you.. You're my boyfriend."

He felt a little burst of guilt at the addition to the sentence, but he held back on telling him there and then all the same, knowing full well that Leon was probably playing games with him without intention.

He pouted and rolled to the other side of the bed in an attempt to sleep some more, still sensing Leon's eyes boring into the back of his head.  
"Stare all you want, you're not getting anything out of me." He sighed half blissfully and half in frustration, fluffing up his pillows sleepily and nestling into them further.

"Fine. Then I suppose I won't kiss you anymore."  
Raihan shifted a little and opened his eye to glance back at him.  
"Resorting to blackmail now? How far the Champion as fallen."  
"Ex-Champion." He reminded him, sliding him arms around his waist and spooning him before pressing a kiss to his neck.  
"You just contradicted yourself." Raihan pointed out, stifling a laugh.  
Leon huffed against him.  
"After that, no more kisses until you tell me."  
"Hm, I'm sure."  
"I mean it!" He emphasised, poking the side of his waist.  
"Alright, alright, I'll think about it."

-

He woke up once more to the sun shining through the windows, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and rubbed them for good measure in an attempt to wake himself up when he noticed Leon was also asleep again, still latched to him.  
"Hey, baby I'm gonna go make us some pancakes." He whispered, gently patting him so he could at least wake up enough to let him out of his vice grip.

"Mmmnn.. No... Comfy..." He complained, squeezing his arms around Raihan tighter.  
"Ok.. No- Ow! Can't.. breathe."

He had no choice but to use a rougher approach, shoving at his arms with a free hand to prise himself free.  
"God you're stubborn." He breathed, sighing in relief as he was free finally, but still unable to keep himself from smiling as he watched him snore quietly.  
"But I wouldn't have you any other way."  
He leaned to press a fleeting kiss to his cheek before pulling the covers over him and retreating quietly from the room to start on the breakfast.

-

Raihan had only just prepared the mixture for the pancakes when Leon set foot in his kitchen, still bleary eyed and half naked as he sat himself in one of the seats by the dining table before facepalming the table and falling back asleep again, his hair spilling in every possible direction over the table. So Raihan had assumed giving the light snoring emanating from him once more.  
"Damn, you must really be tired. You should take it easy.."

He carried on with the cooking, which didn't afford Leon much more time to rest as it only took a handful of minutes to cook and plate up the pancakes for him.  
He set them on the table and carefully woke him up again, smiling.  
"Hey sleepy head, I made pancakes."

Leon pushed himself from the table and stifled a yawn before silently tucking in, beaming blissfully as the fluffy foodstuff reached his tastebuds.  
"Oh Rai you're too good to be true."

Raihan laughed and took up a seat opposite the moment he plated up his own, shaking his head in denial.  
"I don't know about that."

Leon stared at him thereafter with an unreadable expression, whether he was lost in thought or something else entirely, Raihan had no idea, but he left himself to his thoughts as he tucked in to his own breakfast.

"So. What are you scared of?" He asked casually, as if it would catch Raihan completely off guard.

"Lee."  
"Oh come on! It can't be _that_ bad. I promise I won't tell anyone! And I won't laugh."  
"..mc..ry..." He mumbled, feeling his cheeks redden at the admission.  
"Huh? I didn't catch that."  
Raihan took a sharp intake of breath in preparation of repeating himself.  
"Milcery."  
Leon stared at him blankly, that same unreadable expression across his face.  
"I kn-"  
He glared at Leon the moment he burst out laughing, half tempted to just leave the room there and then.  
"It is _not_ funny." He huffed.

Leon wiped a tear from his eye as he finally stopped himself from laughing.  
"Oh _Arceus_ Raihan, bless you."  
"Don't give me that." He snapped back.  
"I know you don't like Fairy Pokémon but-"  
"It's not that." He sighed.  
"Then? Why don't you tell me about it."  
He buried his face in his hands and shook his head.  
"I'd rather just forget about it, maybe I'll tell you some other time."

He decided to not press him further on the subject, instead taking to finishing up the pancakes and clearing the plates away on Raihan's behalf.  
"I didn't laugh for any malicious reason, by the way, I just find you all the more endearing to be honest." He spoke, massaging his shoulder briefly in passing with his free hand before he exited to the kitchen.

He remained in the dining room momentarily longer before finally following Leon into the kitchen and leaning against the wall as he watched him clean up.  
"They stare into your soul-"

Leon glanced up and threw him a puzzled look.  
"What?"

He shook his head.  
"Anyway, that's not the reason."  
"Probably about a year or so before we met, I thought it'd be a good idea to head into the Wild Area alone, I happened to run into a high level Milcery den and I guess it just traumatised me ever since.. It annihilated Snaps in seconds and I was just lucky that some passersby helped me before I got tossed aside."

Leon listened carefully as he washed the dishes.

"That does sound pretty scary... But things are different now, you're much stronger for one."  
"I know... But the trauma never left me, I guess, as stupid as it sounds. And I _know_ they're harmless, but my brain keeps telling me otherwise."

Leon nodded.  
"I'll help you deal with it."

"Honestly, it's fine. I just get by not thinking about it."

"What do you do if someone brings a Milcery to your gym?"

"I'm alright if I don't have to go near them or touch them." He shrugged.

"But please keep this to yourself, I don't want the media finding out-"

Leon nodded thoughtfully as he put the last plate aside to drain, closing the space between them and wrapping his arms around Raihan, resting his head against his chest.  
"You know.. They say the best way to overcome fear is to face it head on, why don't we go to the Battle Café?"

Raihan swallowed nervously and hesitated but relented all the same, maybe it would be a good idea to try failing any other options he'd thought of in the past, mostly to do with avoidance, if he was honest.

"I guess.."

-  
The moment they had finally reached the cafe, he was already cursing himself for thinking this would be a good idea and that it would work, just the murals of Milcerys on the walls of the Café was enough for Raihan's stomach to do nervous flip flops as he hovered outside.  
"It's just a picture" Leon reassured, squeezing his hand.  
"You can do this." He added, pressing a kiss to his cheek before finally dragging him through the doors.

The Café owner greeted the pair with a smile and a wave.  
"Hey you two! What brings you here today?"  
"Ah, we just fancied having a drink together." Leon lied, heading over to the counter while Raihan took up a seat nearby, staring at the Milcery floating near the counter, unnerved.  
"We'll just have two coffees and a cake to share please."  
"Coming right up! I'll have Alcremie and Milcery bring it over for you!"

Raihan just about heard the tailend of the conversation and opened his mouth to protest until he remembered Leon's words, maybe this would work after all but he still wasn't entirely convinced.  
He drummed the edge of the table in an attempt to ease his boredom and distract himself until Leon took up a seat opposite him, immediately taking Raihan's fidgety hand in his own and squeezing it.

"I'm sorry for laughing about it."  
"It's fine, I guess it _is_ pretty amusing."

"How are you dealing with your fear? I still find it odd that you're scared of lightning but _only_ when you're out of battle."

Leon hummed in thought, absentmindedly running circles into Raihan's hand with his thumb.  
"I guess.. It's more... Controlled? In a Pokémon battle, it's hard to explain really but when you know the lightning isn't coming for you it's just more reassuring."  
"We won't go outside when the weather is like that again, then."

Raihan leaned back in his chair as they shared the silence for a while, each out of topics to discuss especially as it was still early in the morning.  
"How's Hop-"

" _Milcery!_ "

Raihan jumped out of his skin the moment the Pokémon appeared at his side, practically running at the door in an attempt to keep the space between them.  
Leon held back the laughter as the Pokémon blinked in confusion before hovering over to him to deliver the cake order.  
"Thank you Milcery." He smiled, taking the plate from its head and placing it on the table beside him before glancing over at Raihan sympathetically.  
"Come on.."  
He hesitantly dragged his feet back to the table and slumped in the chair in frustration, holding his face in his hands.

"You don't want the media to find out but you're making it pretty obvious..."  
"If this isn't going to work then maybe you should get counseling.. Or something." He suggested, taking up the fork and scooping up a piece of the cake.

"Can't help you if you don't help yourself, Rai."

"I told you I was fine as long as I put it out of my mind..."

Leon frowned at him.  
"Do you really want to deal with it that way?"

"Yes." He grumbled, dropping his hands to the table to pick up the spare fork and claim his own portion of cake.

"Alright, then..." Leon murmured, watching as he polished off his own half of the cake before finishing his own.

"Sorry about the wait for the coffee!"  
The owner marched up to the table with the two cups and set them down, giving Raihan a meaningful glance as if he had something to say.

"So... You're scared of Milcery huh?"

_And he said it._

"No..." Raihan lied, picking up the cup and taking a sip as a means of avoiding eyecontact, cursing himself as he burned his tongue in the process.

"She told me otherwise. Said you ran for the door the moment she brought you the cake."

"I... Thought there was some kind of... food I was allergic to on it... Nuts, yeah that's it."

Leon threw him a _"what are you doing???"_ look and he ignored it.

"Oh is that so? I apologise but I can assure you every one of our cakes are safe to eat if you have an allergy like that, sir."

"Thank you."

They both watched as the owner moved back to the counter, out of earshot.  
" _What are you doing?!_ " Leon hissed.  
Raihan shrugged.  
"He doesn't know I'm scared of Milcery now."  
"Except he probably still thinks that, and also thinks you have a nut allergy too."

Leon sighed and leaned back in his chair, exasperated.  
"That's how media rumours start, you may as well get used to it spreading like wildfire now Rai."

"It's not gonna happen."

Rotom floated out of Raihan's pocket unaided and hovered near him, almost uncertain as to what to say, if such a Pokémon could even be hesitant.  
"Raihan, therezz a problem. You've gone bzzt viral? You're trending."

"Hm? Don't worry Rotom, it happens."

"zzz the commentzz aren't very nice." It pointed out, opening up the trending page on his behalf to show him.

It only took a brief skim of all the messages to make his blood run cold, Leon was right, of course that it would spread like wildfire and Raihan immediately scanned the café for any signs of the offender.

"What is it?" Leon asked as he followed his gaze.

"Someone was filming us and caught the moment the Milcery scared me.... And decided to post it."

"Oh." Leon said, used to this kind of behaviour, it did happen to him on the daily after all.

Raihan's shoulders sagged as he considered the implications of his fame.  
"Urgh I'm just gonna go home. Come on Rotom."

"Things like this blow over, you know that better than anyone right? The media, and fans even at times are horrible but it'll be ok."

Leon got to his feet just as soon as Raihan had, again offering him comfort in taking his hand in his own and reaching up to press a kiss to his lips.  
"I'll make it up to you later for at least trying."

Raihan instantly felt better somehow at those words, his mouth splitting out into a toothy grin as he took in what Leon told him.  
"You'll make it up to me, huh? Let's get going then."

Leon laughed, throwing a few notes aside at the table before leaving the café with Raihan in earnest, in fact each of them were giggling like school children as they waded through the media that had already picked up outside the café.

"I guess it'll be good for his business." Leon joked.  
"Here houses the Milcery that scares the Great Dragon Leader Raihan."

Raihan elbowed his side in shared jest, throwing a false glare his way.  
"How dare you sully my name like that." He smirked.

Leon laughed more as they picked up pace through the street until they finally reached his apartment, Raihan hastily pinning him against the wall in the heat of the moment, kicking the door shut behind him as he leaned forward and kissed him.

The mixture of cake and coffee were all he could taste on Leon's tongue, and although it was an unpleasant mix to him, all he cared about was the fact that it was Leon.  
Kind, stupid, brave, beautiful Leon.

They explored each other for as long as possible, but the yearning for each other didn't stop there, the passion only increasing as they had to part for breath.

Raihan trailed chaste kisses down Leon's neck before stopping at the base and sucking there, the temptation to mark him ever increasing in the moment.

"Rai.." Leon breathed, shifting underneath him in pleasure as he continued to bite and suck there until he was satisfied.

"I love you."  
"Mmmn, I love you too."

-

Raihan was unable to stop himself from staring at Leon as he slept, and he was even more so unable to stop himself from tracing his fingers down the marks he left on him, proud of his handiwork if he had to say so himself.

Leon shifted a little under his touch, groaning as the soreness from the night before seemed to hit him all over again.

Raihan regarded him in concern, moving a little closer to rest an arm over his shoulder as a means of comfort.  
"You ok babe? Didn't go too rough on you did I?" He joked, smirking as Leon opened his eyes to glare at him.

"Maybe you did." He grumbled, shuffling forward a little to rest his face against Raihan's chest.

He was unable to stop himself from running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, even if it was a tangled mess.  
"nnn stop that.. hurts..." He complained, and Raihan obeyed immediately.  
"Sorry sweetness. Didn't mean to." He cooed, pressing a kiss into his hair.

He stared at Leon all the more and it finally hit him that he just couldn't take his eyes off of him at all.  
"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you." He sang, nuzzling his face against Leon's crown, causing him to giggle further.

"You big sap."  
"You love it." He countered.

They lay there in silence for probably the next hour, giving each other chaste kisses and running fingers here and there before spooning and cuddling one another, and it was complete and utter bliss.

Raihan finally broke the silence when a thought occurred to him.

"...You know, I actually have more than one fear." 

"Hm?"

The cheesiness of the thought made him regretful of even saying anything, and he felt his face redden as he uttered the words.

"I'm... Scared of losing you, actually."

Leon said nothing for a while, and it made Raihan regret even more that he decided to bring such a stupid thought out into the open.

He felt his boyfriend move against him, craning his head up to stare into his eyes and Raihan felt tense as he opened his mouth to speak.

"More than Milcery?" Leon joked.

He sighed in relief and nodded against him.

"More than Milcery."


End file.
